The Valentine's Travel Date (Horrible Edition)
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: The Twins set off on a horrible date w/ their rivals, Gideon & Pacifica. But things doesn't go well with Gideon & Mabel. Can Dipper stop Gideon from forcing Mabel? At the end, Dipper's there to comfort his sister no matter what happens to her. This story takes one year after the Time Traveler's Pig. Rated T for ... Just stay the hell away little kids!


_Happy Valentine's day Gravity Falls &amp; what's up fanfiction it's A Plus Cassiopeia &amp; welcome to another Gravity Falls one-shot edition of The Valentine's Travel Date. So let's get started &amp; one last disclaimer, I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

It was another year in Mystery Shack. Carnival was once again open for celebration like Ferris Wheel, Merry Go Round, Carnival games &amp; more fun activities. But this year's activities are no ordinary day for Dipper &amp; Mabel.

Today they are forced to have a double date with Gideon Gleeful &amp; Pacifica Northwest so the twins dressed up properly.

Dipper was wearing a bow tie, polo t-shirt &amp; khaki pants w/ black sneakers. Mabel was wearing a flower pattern dress instead her ordinary sweater. She was also wearing her same white socks &amp; black shoes.

Now the twins were ready for their horrid lives to take their horrible date with their hatred rivals. Outside was Stan announcing to everybody about the carnival.

"It's 12:00 folks, the carnival is ready to open." Stan was inside the water tank expecting the players to hit the target but no luck, the target remained still &amp; Stan was sitting above the water tank.

"Agh! Can you believe this? We're going on a date just with those two snobby blonde chicks just because we lost a bet on them." Dipper complained while adjusting his bow tie.

"Yeah!" Mabel answered, she also giggled when Dipper referred their rivals as blonde chicks. "I hated when they outplayed us on badminton. They're super skillful!" she also exclaimed madly.

On their way to Food Vendors section, they saw Gideon &amp; Pacifica talking to each other. They might be talking about how they triumphed in an unfriendly sport of badminton against Dipper &amp; Mabel. Gideon noticed the twins were coming at them.

"Here they come," he signaled Pacifica. "Ehem ehem! Dipper &amp; Mabel Pines, I'm so glad you came all the way here to our romantic, lovable &amp; heart warming double date." Gideon said charmingly but the twins felt disgusting from Gideon's words.

"Hey Mabel nice dress haha!" Pacifica made fun of Mabel's dress &amp; added "I'll bet my dress is still prettier than the one you're wearing." This made Mabel boil her blood.

"Hey leave her alone." Dipper defended. "Let's just get this over with &amp; go on with this nonsense."

"So you better your back Pacifica." Mabel hissed at her with a fiery glare.

"Ooh what are you gonna do to me? Hit me with your tennis racket hahaha!" Pacifica insulted Mabel once again &amp; Mabel really wanted her to hit with the tennis racket.

"Aagh! Why did we even agree to this date again?" Mabel asked in an upsetting tone.

"Oh Mabel my sweet love, don't you remember?" Gideon approached Mabel &amp; pinched her cheek. "Get off me!" she said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dipper hit the badminton hard w/ his racket towards to Pacifica then Pacifica ran quickly to hit back the shuttle. Mabel caught the ball then hit back to Pacifica which the shuttle was accurately out of the field, unfortunately for Gideon &amp; Pacifica, they couldn't catch the ball so the twins scored._

_"C'mon is that all you got?" Gideon demanded. The twins were breathing hard, they were running out of stamina but the blonde kids had more energy, their advantage to take down the twins._

_Another round was on. Mabel served the shuttle then hit hard towards them but Pacifica was agile &amp; quick, she rushed over to receive the ball then hit back aiming to Dipper but Dipper was slow, he couldn't catch it with his racket. It was already dropped on the floor so Pacifica &amp; Gideon made a score._

_Third &amp; final round was on. If the twins would win this game. The date would be cancelled but if Gideon &amp; Pacifica would win then the date would go on._

_Pacifica this time served the shuttle, Dipper quickly caught the ball with his remaining energy then Pacifica jumped over to strike back the shuttle against them. It was coming down at them but the twins tried to catch it but they had less stamina._

_"I got it, I got it." the twins said in unison but unfortunately the twins failed to catch it &amp; they were resting down the floor. As the result the game was scored to 1:2. Game over. Winner: Gideon Gleeful &amp; Pacifica Northwest._

_The twins were still tired &amp; lying down on the floor . Gideon &amp; Pacifica approached them over._

_"Well well well. Look who lost our rivalry bet. Is it about time you decided to admit your defeat &amp; say Tent of Telepathy is better than your Mystery Shack?" Gideon boasted harshly._

_"Yeah &amp; don't forget you're taking us for a double date this coming festival day hahahaha!" Pacifica added &amp; Gideon laughed too._

* * *

Present Day

"I remember." Mable mumbled.

"Now shall I assist you my lady?" Gideon offered her an assistance but Mabel grabbed Gideon's arm in an annoying mood while Pacifica brutally grabbed Dipper's arm &amp; dragged him away.

"Let's go tree hat we're gonna have some awesome day." Pacifica said. Dipper hated Pacifica's attitude.

Now the couples split up &amp; went on their different ways.

.

(Gideon/Mabel POV)

First up it was Gideon &amp; Mabel riding on the tunnel of love. Gideon was ready to kiss Mabel while they're inside the tunnel but Mabel was pushing him off stubbornly.

After they got out of the tunnel of love. They moved on to the Ferris wheel which again Gideon tried to smooch Mabel on the chick but she pushed him off boundaries. She almost pushed out Gideon on the car which Gideon hanged on for his life but Mabel was there to pull him back. The car went down on the ground &amp; they had to get off safely.

"You almost pushed me off there. I thought I was gonna fall down." Gideon panicked but Mabel retorted "Well if you hadn't tried to kiss me then this would not have happened. So you better shut your yaps, you were lucky I saved your life." Then Mabel left Gideon on his spot to move on to another rides to ride.

* * *

(Dipper/Pacifica POV)

Dipper &amp; Pacifica went to see Grunkle Stan inside the water tank. Stan was still on his seat waiting to be splashed down.

"Three dollars for three times hitting the ball on the target." Stan said. Dipper payed up first.

His first throw was a miss. Pacifica chuckled at him then he stared at her if she was still laughing. Then he threw it for second attempt, it was hit but too weak.

"hahhaha! geez Dipper what is your arm made of? A pair of noodle arms?" Pacifica continued to laugh at Dipper as she insulted him.

"OH YEAH PACIFICA IF YOU THINK THIS IS SO FUNNY, WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT FOR THE 3RD TIME?" The angry Dipper gave the last ball to Pacifica.

"Hmph I will show you." She pouted then she backed up further a bit then she was getting her arms ready. Dipper was impatient. "Anytime now!" he said.

"Just hold on to your hats! haha that was funny." she muttered on the last sentence.

As she was in position to throw the ball. She launched it, the ball was aiming at the target and...

It flew over the target. The ball was sent off the bush. The target remained still once again as Pacifica being disappointed the fact she missed her opportunity to show this on Dipper's face.

Dipper was now laughing at Pacifica's bad aim.

"Hey at least my tossing was stronger than yours with your noodle arms." she defended but Dipper wont stop laughing.

"Oh whatever, let's find another place to play more games." Dipper said leaving Pacifica behind. "Hey wait for me!" Pacifica was catching up to Dipper.

While Dipper was walking ahead, he saw Wendy &amp; Robbie dating &amp; eating hot dogs together that shaped up into a question mark. Dipper hated seeing them together, that made him jealous.

"Hey! Are we gonna find somewhere else to play or not?" Pacifica demanded but Dipper was still staring at the other couples who were enjoying their question mark hot dogs.

"Dipper? Dipper," she snapped Dipper "Oh it's those lousy lovebirds. You're looking at them huh." she also noticed Robbie &amp; Wendy.

"Aggh! I can't take this any longer, don't let them see us that we're dating." Dipper said.

"Why? Is it embarrassing?" Pacifica asked.

"No, but it's just I can't let them see us like this." he retorted. "Oh I understand... HEY WENDY, ROBBIE COME OVER HERE, WE HAVE SO- mmm" Just then Dipper covered Pacifica's loud mouth to prevent Robbie &amp; Wendy to come over. Dipper was glad that those two didn't hear them, so they left off to another ride.

Now Dipper let go Pacifica's mouth &amp; he was ready to scold her. "Are you crazy? If they see us dating together, it's getting more awkward than ever."

"Geez calm down Diptard, is that why you're still hiding those feelings from Wendy? That you couldn't confess to her personally." Pacifica was getting on Dipper's nerves when she said that.

"It's not that I can't confess to her, it's just that she.. uhh.. she..." Dipper couldn't say another word.

"She what?" Pacifica asked for further explanation. "She doesn't wanna know that you love her?"

"No, na uh!" Dipper shook his head, he didn't wanna continue.

.

They finally arrived to another vendor stand where they can toss a ball against the pins to win the mixed hybrid stuff creature thingy.

"Wow! I don't know it's a duck or a panda. I want one." Pacifica said, wanting to win that prize.

Dipper sighed as he was back here for the second time. "I guess I'm doing this again but this time, you're around." Suddenly his smile became evilly suspicious as he remembered the last time he was here.

He remembered that he tried to toss the ball against the pins but it missed, instead it hit Wendy's eye. He thought it was an accident but now with Pacifica around, he could do that the same thing. He'd just pretend that it was an accident but more like on purpose.

"Okay Pacifica. I'll take these pins down for you if you step back further." Dipper was cautious to her. Pacifica stepped back a bit.

"You got one chance." said the owner.

"Okay here it goes, and a one and a two and." he tossed the ball hardly but surprisingly for Dipper, he actually hit the pins without the ball hitting back against Pacifica's eye. He also face palmed. She was saved miraculously &amp; as for her reward, she finally got a stuffed panda/bear hybrid thingy.

"Congratulations you got a reward." said the owner. Dipper couldn't believe his face. It successfully went through but this wasn't according to his plan, although seeing Pacifica being happy, he decided to let it slide but he wished it was Wendy who was happy to get that stuffed toy without getting hit in the eye.

"Thank you Dipper Pines, you are incredibly awesome." she told him. Dipper thought she was lying but she wasn't.

"uhh you're welcome." he replied awkwardly.

* * *

(Gideon/Mabel POV)

They were on their way to the Zoo section where all the animals stayed inside their cages.

"See that little bear over there? It's so adorable." Gideon pointed at the little bear cowering behind the wall.

"I think it's scared of you." Mabel said worriedly. Gideon chuckled. "Oh that's some superstitious beliefs." he said.

They were now on the Pigs section where they can guess the pig's weight, a game made by Sprott.

"Step right up folks! If you guess how much do any of these pigs weight. The pig is all yours." the old man Sprott said. These two came closer to participate.

"Mabel, how bout we play his game?" Gideon suggested. "Hmm no thanks, I already won a pig a year ago &amp; his name's Waddles." Mabel said.

"You can have another one." Gideon said more. "I said no thanks. One pig is enough why can't you understand?" she insisted.

"Well if you don't wanna win another one then I guess I'll win it by myself." Gideon demanded then he approached to the pig owner, Sprott. "Hi! I would like to guess a pig, here's the money."

"You know the rules sonny, you're gonna guess the pig's weight then he's all yours. So pick one you want." Sprott explained.

Gideon was choosing hard to find a pig he has to guess, so he picked the little one playing on the mud. "Umm how about that one?"

"Ah yes the ol' 5 poundie, guess the little critter's weight." the old man said.

"Uhh... 5 pounds?" Gideon answered. Mabel rolled her eyes, that's how she won Waddles by given away his weight by Sprott himself.

"Are you some kind of a psychic or something?" he mumbled. "Well congratulations kid, you won your very own piglet." he handed the piglet to Gideon. This made Gideon smile gleefully.

"Look Mabel! I won a pig!"

"Congratulations! weehee!" Mabel unemotionally cheered him.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the piglet I won for you?" Gideon asked sadly.

"No," she answered in a cold glare. "I'm just having a bad day that's all."

"Oh! Well let me cheer you on with this little piggy." he waddled the little piggy to Mabel but Mabel was still emotionless. It was like she had no care in the world. Gideon had to something.

He saw two clowns juggling the balls to each other. Instead Gideon used his amulet to levitate the two clowns &amp; an elephant for juggling in the air but when he showed it to Mabel, she was staring blankly. Gideon stopped his charades then dropped them down on the ground.

He sighed. "I guess nothing could ever make you smile huh Mabel?" Mabel was still quiet. "What do you think little piggy?" he asked the piglet, it didn't answer but he wiggled so adorably. He thought he would call him Wiggles 'cause like Mabel's pig Waddles, it waddles so this little piggy wiggles just like the name.

..

Mean while Blake &amp; Aldrin were working on the hot dog stand that shaped up like an exclamation point (!). The sales were great this time. Four customers ordered 8 hot dogs so 2 for 1 person each. But the last customers who bought the hot dogs were Robbie &amp; Wendy. Robbie took another mustard on a hot dog but Blake put a stop to it so she grabbed harshly the mustard from Robbie but Robbie wasn't finished, so there was going to be a brawl between them but Wendy was holding off Robbie while Aldrin was doing the same thing to Blake just to prevent this violate scene. Stan was still on the water tank anticipating that those two would fight but it stopped.

"Sorry about this Wendy, Blake couldn't hold her temper as long as she sees Robbie." Aldrin apologized while making Blake calm down on the chair.

"That's okay 'Drin, they're always like this right?" Wendy said smiling. "Hey can we get outta here? She just ruined our afternoon snacks." Robbie asked impatiently. And so they left.

"Get the hell outta here you big jerk!" Blake yelled out in anger. Aldrin tried to calm her down. "Man! Can you believe those two? They're actually dating even though Wendy said she couldn't give him a second chance again." Blake complained.

"huh, leave them alone Blake." Aldrin sighed. "What's important is to sell this hot dogs till it's empty."

"You're right. Wendy shouldn't be dating him."

"Huh?"

"She should be dating me!" Blake exclaimed. Aldrin's eyes grew wildly. "Wait Blakey, what are you up to this-"

"C'mon, let's close this hot dog stand first so we can stalk them quietly." Blake said dragging Aldrin's arm to stalk them.

* * *

(Dipper/Pacifica POV)

Dipper &amp; Pacifica were on their way to the hot dog stand. When they got there, it was closed. The "couples" were disappointed to miss their snacks because they were hungry.

"Great! we just missed another food stand." Pacifica whined.

"All because you were so busy talking to your friends who I haven't heard of their names. I think they're nameless like my co-worker Aldrin who just revealed his name right after that." Dipper retorted.

"Uh well I know their names are, they're... they're... uhh.."

"I knew it! You don't know them, do you? All this time you've been hanging out with them &amp; you forgot to know what their names were."

"I don't always hang out with them. They only come to me when it's an emergency."

"Wooh!" Dipper felt a chill like it wasn't an ordinary friendship she had.

"Anyway, we have few hours left before this date is over." Pacifica said looking at her watch. Dipper smiled in excitement, he couldn't wait to get this over.

* * *

(Gideon/Mabel POV)

Gideon was still playing Wiggles as he saw Mabel being depressed, suddenly it gave him an idea. He ran to the Ice Cream stand to order two Vanilla ice cream then ran back to Mabel which he gave the other Vanilla ice cream to her but she instantly threw it away on the ground.

"I hate Vanilla ice cream." Mabel muttered. Gideon couldn't believe his eyes after what she did to the ice cream.

"Alright If you can't go back to your happy self once again. I will have no choice but to drag you to the best place &amp; most romantic restaurants in the world, so come with me." Gideon persuaded Mabel as he grabbed her arm.

Mabel was trying to let to of Gideon but his grip was too tight. It was hard to let go, Gideon was resisting it, he tried pulling Mabel with him but Mabel was getting hurt &amp; abused.

* * *

Dipper heard something that it wasn't appropriate. He heard Mable crying from Gideon's harassment. There they were, at the Zoo area.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Dipper charged towards to Gideon, then he jumped up to drop kick him right on his face. Gideon stood up, so did Dipper, the fight continued for so long. Dipper punched Gideon below the stomach then Gideon kicked Dipper below right on his balls, it hurt so badly suddenly Blake, Aldrin &amp; Soos came over to stop their brawling. Aldrin &amp; Blake were holding on to Gideon while Soos was holding on to Dipper. Eventually Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful appeared to see the chaos.

"What is going on here?" Bud asked strictly.

"It's the Pines siblings! They started it!" Gideon accused them while being held by Blake &amp; Aldrin.

"Us? You wont stop bothering Mabel, now look what you did to her." Dipper shouted as he was pointing to Mabel crying. Wendy was there to comfort Mabel. "There there." she said.

"Gideon Gleeful. You are grounded until you think of what you did today." Bud scolded.

"But but but.." Gideon talked back.

"No buts except yours out here. So get in the car &amp; don't even think of escaping. You two, make sure you put him in the seat belt tightly." Bud ordered them. "Yes sir." the duo obeyed.

As for this day. The date was finally over &amp; ruined thanks to Dipper &amp; Gideon, they screwed the whole day.

"Well my parents are here to pick me up so I'll see you later." Pacifica said goodbye to Dipper, he turned around to ignore her causing her to leave without another word.

"Are you okay Mabel?" Dipper asked for her concern. Mabel wasn't feeling better, she was still sobbing badly. "She'll be okay Dipper." Wendy said. Robbie was looking bad too.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded Robbie. "Hmph" Robbie pouted.

"How's Mabel doing? She alright?" Stan asked in concern as well. Blake &amp; Aldrin were back with them again. "Blake, Aldrin. Why did you let them stop brawling? It was getting great out there." Stan burst his bubble from the duo. The duo sweat dropped.

* * *

That night when the carnival was over, Stan was on his couch relaxing while eating a can of meatballs &amp; watching a TV show called 'Baby Fights'. "Fight fight fight!" he cheered. His duo slaves were vacuuming the floors, wiping the walls, then cleaning the dishes, taking out the trash.

"When you're done, you will also cut the leaves using the lawn mower &amp; clean all the files on my office." Stan bossed them around. Aldrin &amp; Blake groaned out of exhaustion.

"We have to lawn the leaves?" Aldrin muttered. "..at night." Blake added, with her mean look.

"And also the files on my office!" Stan replied.

"Awww!" the duo groaned once again.

.

Upstairs, Dipper was finishing brushing his teeth, he took a drink on the glass of water, gargled it then he spat it out. "There." he said.

Dipper went on to his bedroom &amp; saw Mabel already lying on the bed, she still wasn't feeling better. Dipper was coming closer to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you still in a bad situation with Gideon?"

Mabel nodded.

"Listen, when somebody's messing with you or tripping you. I will protect you I swear if it means I could risk my life for you. I know I'm not the strong, brave, superior or heroic brother that I can ever be, but nobody messes with my sister. They're gonna go through me. And my journal. Not even when Gideon's around, I'll pound him like a small bear that tears apart from his wounds, I will erase him from existence that I wish he was never born in this cruel world, living with monsters, creatures &amp; parasite &amp; all of the above, so hear me mod if anything happens to my sister. I'm gonna end them eternally."

When Dipper was finished from his epic, overwhelming speech. Mabel lifted up a smile on her face as she was totally convinced on whatever Dipper says. She wished him to be the protective brother he is as of now.

"Oh Dipper! You are the greatest brother ever &amp; I love you." Said Mabel then she hugged him &amp; kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks Mabel," he also kissed his sister on the forehead "Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight too Dipper." Mabel responded back. And they turned off the lights on their lamp.

..

..

Mean while downstairs Stan was continuing to nag Aldrin &amp; Blake's endless chores.

"Wash the widows. Clean the items on the garage. Broom the dust off the ceiling. Keep the stack of money inside the safe. Keep the bugs off the grass. Light all the candles in case a demon lurks around. Eat Waddles, I mean feed Waddles. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.."

The non stop nagging from Grunkle Stan wouldn't ever stop. Aldrin couldn't take it anymore.

"AAHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I WANNA GO TO SLEEP!" he cried out loud. Blake was laughing at him silently.

* * *

_THE END *sigh*_

_I GUESS THIS IS ANOTHER LONG ONE-SHOT COMPLETED, THANKS TO THE REQUEST OF ALECREYES20, HE MADE THIS FANFIC POSSIBLE SO PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW/FAVE. IF YOU'RE IN FB THEN LIKE OR COMMENT. SO THIS DOESN'T TURN OUT TO BE AS ROMANTIC AS YOU THINK. IT DOES HAVE A DRAMA &amp; FIGHTING SCENE HERE. GIDEON WAS BEING AN A_ TO MABEL. WHAT A GREEN! _

_AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE ANTI SHIPPERS OF DIPPERxPACIFICA &amp; GIDEONxMABEL I AM SO SORRY TO DO THIS, IT WASN'T MY IDEA, IT WAS MY FRIEND'S. BELIEVE ME. I DON'T LIKE THIS SHIPPING ANY MORE THAN YOU DO._

_SO THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA SIGNING OUT._


End file.
